In case of maintaining a device, a diagnostics needs to be executed according to a test schedule to detect a status of the device. For example, this technique is disclosed in JP-A H10-40124 (Kokai). However, a load often occurs to the device by the diagnostics itself, and degradation of the device is caused by the load. Accordingly, it is necessary to create a test schedule able to effectively diagnose.